Le droit au bonheur
by Paige0703
Summary: Voldemort est vaincu... Tout devrait aller pour le mieux pour Harry, mais ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. Quelque chose semble le perturber. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Hermione va finalement lui apporter la réponse à son problème, mais comment réagira ce dernier ?


_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

_**Une nouvelle fic que je ressort de mon tiroir a archive ^^  
**_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'elle plaira ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir)  
**_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Le droit au bonheur**_

Harry ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était des hurlements de joie autour de lui avant de sentir plusieurs tapes dans le dos. La Grande Salle était rempli des cris, des acclamations et des rugissements de la foule réuni autour de lui. Professeurs et élèves. Membres de l'Ordre et parents. Celui qui venait de vaincre ne savait même à qui appartenaient toutes ces mains qui le touchaient, tous ses bras qui l'enlaçaient. Le corps inerte de Voldemort fut rapidement emmené dans une autre pièce, loin du bonheur et de la joie de tous les occupants du château. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti et alors que la seule chose qu'il désiré était le silence et la paix, Harry avait l'impression que c'était bien la dernière chose que l'on allait lui accorder.

La nuit commença finalement à tomber sur Poudlard laissant finalement une opportunité au jeune héro de s'évader de là. Il se glissa le plus discrètement possible sous sa cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Personne ne sembla remarquer l'absence du héro. Il parcourut les longs couloirs de Poudlard, des pans de mur au col montrait l'intensité des combats qui y avaient eu lieu. Il se laissa guider par ces pas qui le menèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Il y trouva le professeur Rogue, faisait le point avec le portrait du professeur Dumbledore. Il resta là, sans bouger, écoutant simplement le résumé de la longue soirée qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais à un moment, il aurait parié que le professeur Dumbledore venait de poser son regard sur lui avant de le reposer sur le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier finit enfin son résumé de la soirée.

\- Que comptez vous faire maintenant ? Demanda le portait du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Partir, évidemment, répondit Rogue comme une évidence.

\- Vous pourriez pourtant rester au poste de directeur, lui fit remarquer Albus.

\- Vous semblez oublier que je ne suis qu'un mangemort, répondit Severus avec dégoût.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de dire la vérité à tout le monde, ajouta Albus. Vous avez toujours travaillé pour l'Ordre, plus que quiconque et avez toujours veillé sur Harry. Avant même son arrivée ici, ajouta Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez promit de ne rien dire et il me semblait que vous étiez du genre à tenir vos promesses, rétorqua Severus sur la défensif.

\- C'est le cas, mais le monde mérite de connaître votre bravoure Severus. Vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda Albus.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Severus sûr de lui.

\- Même pas à Harry ? Qu'il sache que vous l'avez toujours protéger au péril de votre vie ou encore que vous avez tenté de sauver ses parents...

\- Personne ne doit savoir et encore moins Potter, répondit Severus d'une vois froide. De toute façon il ne vous croirez jamais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Albus soupira faiblement.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi têtu Severus. Cela me désole profondément, ajouta finalement Dumbledore.

Harry, toujours sous sa cape, n'en revenait pas. Alors c'était vrai, le professeur Rogue avait toujours travaillé pour Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais cherché à le tuer, bien au contraire il avait passé ces dernières années à le protéger, encore et encore. Il avait tant fait pour lui tout en sachant pourtant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la vérité. Il avait fait tout ça pour lui tout en sachant qu'il le détesterait. Pourquoi aller si loin pour lui ? Harry ne savait plus quoi penser au final.

\- Lily en serait heureuse, dit alors Albus.

\- Qu'importe, dit faiblement Severus. Elle n'est plus là et tout ceci est du passé, répondit Severus d'un geste de la main.

\- Mais vous l'aimait toujours plus que tout. Ou plutôt devrai-je dire vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda malicieusement le professeur Dumbledore.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir. Encore une fois il se mêlait de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas, mais en plus, encore une fois, il fallait qu'il vise juste. Oui, il avait aimé Lily comme jamais il avait aimé. Mais avec le temps il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'aimait comme une amie. Sa seule et unique amie. Il l'aimait comme une confidente. La seule, toujours présente pour lui. Il l'aimait comme sa sœur. Voulant la protéger de tout. Il l'aimait, mais pourtant ses sentiments avaient fini par changer de forme. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant que tout son être semblait crier le nom d'une seule et même personne. Même pour Lily, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Mais encore une fois, c'était des sentiments à sens unique. Encore une fois il serait le seul à les ressentir. Encore une fois, il resterait seul... toujours un peu plus.

Harry pensa que le moment était venu pour lui de partir et s'éclipsa discrètement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il buta légèrement contre la porte qui grinça légèrement. À ce bruit Severus se retourna d'un bond. Il observa les alentours du bureau, mais ne vit rien alors que Harry finissait de descendre les escaliers. Le jeune homme était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le professeur Rogue, celui qui l'avait maltraité et terrorisé pendant toutes ses années aimait sa mère. Ou en tout cas l'avez aimé ? Quel était cette douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine ?

Sans savoir pourquoi des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son premier jours à Poudlard et du premier regard qu'il avait posé sur le professeur de potions. Il avait senti son cœur louper un battement et avait finalement mis ça sur le compte de la douleur qu'il avait alors ressenti. Il se revoyait en cours, sentant le regard de son enseignant sur lui, alors que lui-même le cherchait du regard. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses cours d'occlumancie et des souvenirs qu'il avait vu de son enseignant. Sa douleur à voir que ce dernier disait vrai sur son père. La frustration à ne pas pouvoir aidé le jeune Severus alors qu'il était ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Ou encore le drôle de sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui quand il avait appris que c'était lui le prince de sang-mêlé, et de se rendre compte que la personne qu'il avait tant admiré était en fait son enseignant. De l'incompréhension qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant le rôle de Rogue dans la blessure de George. De son envie de le voir, parfois, alors qu'il était en fuite avec ces amis. Cette envie qui lui tordait le ventre jour après jour. Et enfin, leur dernière rencontre, il y a plusieurs heures maintenant, quand Voldemort avait attaqué le professeur Rogue, le laissant pour mort. Cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti à le voir en sang. Ce besoin, cette nécessité de le sauver plus que quiconque. Sa peur de le perdre. Il s'était approché du corps de son enseignant alors qu'il se vidait de son sang avant de se tourner vers Hermione, les larmes au yeux.

\- Je t'en supplie, avait alors murmuré Harry d'une voix faible.

Sans Hermione, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il regarda sa main, se souvenant alors avoir serrer celle de son professeur alors que Hermione psalmodiait des formules tout en utilisant une potion sur la blessure de celui qu'il avait tant aimé détesté. Il sentant encore la chaleur revenir peu à peu dans cette main qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher. Il voyait encore le regard noir de Severus brillait de nouveau alors que sa blessure guérissait peu à peu. Il n'oublierais jamais cette lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux.

Harry monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, observant juste le paysage. Le soleil commençait peu à peu à monter dans le ciel. Il porta sa main à son cœur :

\- Je ne comprends rien... murmura.

Pendant ce temps, Severus quittait enfin le bureau du directeur, celui qu'il avait occupé pendant une grande partie de l'année. Il quitta discrètement le château, laissant le bonheur et l'amusement aux autres. Pas que cela ne le touchait, mais ce dernier ne se sentait pas concernait. Et puis qui voudrait de lui, le traître qui avait osé tuer Dumbledore, en sa compagnie ? Personne, il le savait bien et l'acceptait. Il avait l'habitude, depuis son enfance, à être rejeté encore et toujours. On n'avait jamais voulu de lui, alors pourquoi tout changerez aujourd'hui. L'image d'Harry penché sur lui, suppliant son amie de l'aider, lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi le jeune homme avait-il semblait affecté par sa blessure ? Il secoua la tête, ne voulant plus y penser. Il ne devait pas commencer à imaginer que tout était possible, parce que non, jamais le jeune homme ne le verrait autrement que comme un meurtrier et un lâche... Il leva les yeux vers les hautes tours du château avant de reprendre sa lente marche vers le portail de ce dernier.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Les jours passèrent lentement. Le monde de la magie fêtait comme il se doit la chute du mage noir alors que Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se faire oublier. Tout le monde voulait être vu avec lui. Tous les journalistes voulaient un mot de sa part et tout le ministère de la magie semblait vouloir de la venue du héro pour montrer que le ministère était de nouveau digne de confiance. Le jeune homme avait trouvé refuge au Square, préférant laisser les Weasley faire leur deuil en famille. Il recevait tout de même des nouvelles du monde extérieur par Hermione et savait donc que Kingsley était le nouveau ministre de la magie ou encore que Rogue ne comptait pas garder son poste de directeur de Poudlard, laissant alors le professeur McGonagall prendre sa place.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de son enseignant, Harry n'avait cessait de se demander où se dernier pouvait bien se trouver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son envie de le voir grandissait en lui un peu plus chaque jours. Il avait bien tenter de penser à autre chose, sans grand succès. Alors que cela faisait près d'une mois que le combat avait eu lieu, Harry reçu la visité d'Hermione. Ils prirent place dans le salon.

\- J'ai entendu dire par Mr Weasley que le ministère comptait te remettre une médaille, dit finalement Hermione après de longues minutes.

Harry hocha faiblement les épaules.

\- Que se passe-t-il Harry. Tu devrais être heureux maintenant, non ?

\- Je sais, soupira le jeune homme. Mais va savoir pourquoi je ressens plus un vide qu'autre chose. Je suis enfin libéré de Voldemort et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me sentir heureux.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire pour aider son ami. Le voyant encore une fois plongé dans ses pensées, elle demanda :

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Personne, répondit Harry sans vraiment faire attention aux paroles de la jeune femme.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse.

\- Harry, dit-elle faiblement, ça fait un moment que je voulais te demander ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand le professeur Rogue s'est fait attaqué ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry ne voyant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi désemparé qu'à ce moment là, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens envers Rogue, dit finalement Harry.

\- Ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Répéta faiblement la jeune femme. Je dois y aller, dit-elle alors subitement tout en se levant.

\- Heu... d'accord, répondit Harry étonnée par ce brusque départ.

Le jeune femme ne revint que trois jours après, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit alors la jeune femme après avoir serré brièvement son ami dans ses bras.

\- Ah, c'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant, dit Harry.

La jeune femme sourit un peu plus avant de lui tendre un flacon. Un liquide turquoise emplissait ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

\- La solution à tous tes problèmes, répondit Hermione. Enfin, je l'espère, ajouta-t-elle cependant.

Harry jeta un regard sceptique au flacon avant que le jeune femme ne l'emmène dans la cuisine. Elle prit alors un bol avant de vider le flacon dans ce dernier.

\- C'est une potion que tu as faites ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, juste après que je sois partie. Heureusement que le professeur McGonagall a bien voulu que je prennes les ingrédients manquant parmi ceux de Poudlard.

\- Et elle fait quoi cette potion exactement ?

\- Mets une mèche de tes cheveux, dit Hermione, ignorant la question de son ami.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher avant de voir la potion tourbillonner légèrement et prendre une teinte fuchsia. Un filament dorée commença à apparaître à la surface de la potion. Des lettres se formèrent peu à peu formant alors un nom à la surface lisse de la potion. Voyant le nom qui venait d'apparaître, Harry retint sa respiration.

\- Je le savais, murmura faiblement Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ça veut dire Hermione ? Demanda faiblement Harry ne comprenant pas où tout cela le menait.

Hermione inspira profondément avant d'expliquer à Harry ce qu'était cette potion.

\- Il s'agit en fait d'une potion permettant de savoir... si tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un, dit faiblement Hermione.

\- Des sentiments ? Répéta Harry.

\- _Revelator Amore_ est le nom de la potion.

Harry sembla comprendre peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de lui avant de lever les yeux vers Hermione.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour, non ? Remarqua Hermione.

Elle observa longuement son ami, essayant de voir à quoi il pensait et surtout comme il prenait la nouvelle. L'étonnement était bien sûr inscrit sur le visage de Harry, mais il y avait autre chose. Une certaine lueur brillait dans son regard. Du soulagement ?

\- Harry, ça va ?

\- Tu as dit que tu le savais. Tu parlais de... mes sentiments ? Demanda Harry ne comprenant pas comment Hermione aurait pu comprendre.

\- Oui. Enfin, c'était plus une intuition qu'une certitude, dit la jeune femme. Tu as toujours pris à cœur ce que le professeur Rogue pensait de toi. De plus, on aurait dit que tu cherchais constamment son approbation. Comme le fait qu'il soit un traître ou non, ça t'a toujours beaucoup perturbé. Une partie de toi ne voulait pas y croire à cause de tes sentiments. Je t'ai vu pendant toute notre scolarité le cherchait du regard, le suivre des yeux ou encore espérait qu'il te remarque. Tu n'étais pas pareil avec les autres professeurs. On aurait vraiment dit que tu tenais à te faire accepter par lui, par tous les moyens, ce que tu as fait en quelque sorte.

Harry se rendit alors compte que toutes les infractions aux règlement n'avaient en fait pour but que de se faire remarquer, de montrer qu'il existait. Il voulait simplement être quelqu'un pour son professeur de potions. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le comprendre ? Son propre comportement lui paraissait bien plus claire maintenant. Il soupira faiblement.

\- Même en sachant ça, ça ne me fait pas beaucoup avancé, dit-il faiblement. J'ai juste pu mettre un nom sur ce sentiment que je ressentait depuis un moment.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir ? Suggéra Hermione.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu ne regretteras pas de ne pas le revoir ? Au moins une fois ? Je me doute que tu ne voudras jamais lui dire ce que tu ressens, mais... dit Hermione avant de s'interrompre.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais comment faire ?

\- Là, je ne sais pas trop, répondit Hermione tout en réfléchissant. Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui sait où le trouver, remarqua Hermione plus pour elle même que pour le jeune homme.

\- Dumbledore, murmura alors Harry.

Hermione sourit à ce nom.

\- Mais oui, il doit savoir lui.

Harry se rappela alors la conversation qu'il avait surprit entre les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue. Devait-il dire à ce dernier qu'il les avait entendu ? Devait-il s'excuser d'avoir toujours douter de lui ? Devait-il faire le premier pas ?

Peu après, Hermione quitta le Square Grimmaurd avant de retourner au Terrier. Harry chercha alors un moyen de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore et envoya donc un hibou à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Quelques jours après, il reçu une réponse positive de la part de cette dernière. Le lendemain, comme convenu dans la lettre, il transplana à Pré-au-Lard avant de rejoindre le château où il fut accueillit par Hagrid. Ce dernier l'accompagna finalement jusqu'au château qui avait déjà était parfaitement restauré. Il ne restait plus une seule trace des combats qui avaient eu lieu début mai.

Harry monta finalement dans le bureau directorial et y trouva le professeur McGonagall. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle alors avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de ton envie de me parler.

\- Oui, dit Harry regrettant légèrement d'être venu.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Dumbledore.

\- En fait, commença Harry, j'aimerais... il s'interrompit, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa demande.

Il n'avait aucune raison de demander à voir son enseignant et le professeur Dumbledore n'avait aucune raison de lui fournir son adresse. Alors pourquoi était-il là au juste ? Il ne gagnerait rien à aller parler à son enseignant. Ce dernier le détestait, tout le monde le savait. Alors pourquoi t-il tant protéger ? Ne cessait de lui répéter une petit voix intérieur. _Pour ma mère_, lui répondait-il toujours. Cette idée le blessait à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait prit tout ses risques. Il n'était rien au yeux du professeur Rogue. Il n'était que le fils de celle qu'il avait chéri et aimé pendant de longue années. Il soupira faiblement.

\- Non, finalement c'était une erreur, dit-il à voix basse. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour rien, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Je suis sûr qu'une partie de lui espère te voir, dit Dumbledore alors que Harry s'éloignait.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda le jeune homme en faisant de nouveau face au tableau de l'ancien directeur.

Ce dernier sourit simplement.

\- Tu veux son adresse ? Finit par demander Albus.

Harry sembla hésiter un moment avant de finalement répondre :

\- Oui, dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

Albus le fournit alors une adresse et Harry, après l'avoir remercié, se dépêcha de quitter le bureau avant de faire de même avec le château. Il transplana à l'adresse indiqué. Il vérifia les lieux, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit le professeur Dumbledore, il se trouvait bien au bon endroit. Il s'approcha de la porte, inspira profondément avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de frapper quelques coups sur la porte. C'est la peur au ventre que Harry attendit de longue secondes durant que le professeur Rogue vienne enfin lui ouvrir. Alors qu'il commençait à penser qu'il s'était peut-être trompé d'endroit, la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur son professeur de potions.

Dire que Severus était surpris était un euphémisme. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de l'identité du visiteur. Alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se vider la tête, il fallait que celui qui hantait ses pensées vienne à lui.

\- Vous vous êtes perdu Potter ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton cassant.

\- Non, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a donné votre adresse, répondit Harry sans pour autant oser lever les yeux vers l'enseignant.

Après une longue hésitation et surtout ne voulant pas attirer d'éventuels regards, Severus se décala légèrement. Harry se retint difficilement de sourire. Il était chez son professeur et ce dernier ne le virait pas comme un mal-propre. Il entra finalement, se trouvant alors dans un petit salon dont les murs étaient couverts de livres en tout genre. Il faisait assez sombre alors qu'ils étaient en pleine journée. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Un vieux canapé et son fauteuil, une petite table constituait le mobilier. Il nota la présence de poussière comme si son l'endroit n'était pas souvent habité. Severus retourna dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Bien, je vous laisse deux minutes, dit alors Severus.

\- Je voulais... Harry chercha ses mots.

Par quoi devait-il commencer ? Que devait-il dire ou ne pas dire ? Il se mordilla la lèvre de nervosité.

\- Je venais voir comment vous alliez, mentit à moitié le jeune homme.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Potter s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Il repensa alors du soir de l'attaque et de la supplication du jeune homme pour que Hermione lui vienne en aide. Il voyait encore son regard inquiet alors qu'il lui tenait fermement la main, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais bien. Si c'est tout...

\- Non, articula péniblement Harry. Je... j'ai aussi entendu votre conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore, dans son bureau, avoua timidement Harry.

\- Toujours à écouté aux portes à ce que je vois, dit Severus avec mépris.

\- Je suis désolé, ajouta Harry.

\- Ça serait bien la première fois.

\- Pas d'avoir écouté, préféra ajouter le jeune homme.

\- De quoi alors ? Demanda Severus ne voyant pas pour quelles autres raison Harry pouvait s'excuser.

\- Pour... ne pas vous avoir fait pleinement confiance, conclut Harry ancrant enfin son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était encore sous le choc des dernières paroles prononcées par le jeune homme. Pas qu'il avait toujours espéré sa confiance ni ses excuses, mais cela le touchait que le jeune homme admette son erreur. Il soupira discrètement, alors que ses sentiments pour ce dernier semblait vouloir prendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il les repoussa dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait vous pouvez y aller et ne plus revenir, reprit Severus d'un voix cassante.

Harry chercha un moyen de rester. Mais pour dire ou faire quoi ? Son enseignant avait tout à fait le droit de le mettre à la porte. Voyant que son ancien élève ne semblait pas vouloir partir, Severus se leva et le prit pas le bras, l'entraînant vers la sortie. Harry fit son possible pour rester et alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte Harry joua le tout pour le tout. Pour ne pas avoir de regret, il attrapa le col de son enseignant de sa main libre avant de rapprocher leur visage l'un de l'autre et de s'emparer de ses lèvres tant désirées. Il s'agrippa comme il put à son enseignant qui était bien trop sous le choc pour penser à repousser le jeune homme qui, du coup, en profitait. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau embrasser son enseignant, ce dernier réagit enfin et repoussa violemment le jeune homme qui en perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Harry tituba avant de se rattraper à la porte. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers le professeur de potions qui, lui, ne cessait de fixer Harry, comme si cela allait l'aider à comprendre les agissements du jeune héro. La seule chose qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut :

\- On dirait que ça vous amuse de vous moquer de moi Potter, s'écria presque l'enseignant.

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, répondit Harry choqué qu'il puisse penser une telle chose de lui.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Severus avec colère.

Il plaqua le jeune homme contre la porte derrière lui avant de lever le visage du plus jeune vers le sien et de s'emparer des lèvres de ce dernier. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses geste, juste un besoin de posséder l'autre. Severus laissa se déverser la colère. Colère de voir le jeune homme se jouer de lui. Colère de ressentir de tels sentiments pour lui. Et surtout colère de savoir qu'ils ne seront jamais réciproques. Severus sentait bien que le jeune homme essayait de se défaire de son emprise, mais il ne le lâcha pas, rapprochant leur corps l'un de l'autre.

\- Atten... dez ! Parvint difficilement à articuler Harry.

Severus mit fins aux innombrables baisers, tous aussi possessifs les uns que les autres, mais garda son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du jeune homme.

\- Quoi donc Potter ? Ce n'est pas à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Se moqua Severus. Voilà ce que vous gagnez à vous moquer de moi ! Cracha-t-il.

Harry n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi en colère pourtant, la seule chose qu'il remarqua c'était cette lueur au fond du regard noir de l'enseignant. Il l'avait blessé ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait juste trouver le meilleur moyen de transmettre ses sentiments et au lieu de ça, il avait blessé celui qu'il aimait.

Severus se crispa légèrement alors qu'il voyait la douleur se reflétait dans le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Avait-il était trop loin ? Qu'importe, ainsi le jeune home retiendrait la leçon. Pourtant, contre toute attente, Harry leva sa main vers le visage de Severus et la passa délicatement sur sa joue, dégageant au passage une mèche de cheveux. Severus n'en revenait pas. À quoi pouvait bien jouer le jeune homme ?

\- Je vous aime, avoua alors Harry de but en blanc.

Severus n'était pas sûr de bien avoir comprit les dernières paroles du jeune homme.

\- Comme si j'allais vous croire Potter, répondit le maître de potions avec mépris.

\- Vous n'avez cas vérifier par vous même, dit Harry. Entrez dans mon esprit et vérifiez.

Severus utilisa alors l'occlumancie pour entrer dans l'esprit de Potter. Il trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait. Il vit alors la conversation entre le jeune homme et Hermione alors qu'ils utilisaient la potion Revelator Amore. Il reconnaissait parfaitement la potion. Il n'y avait alors aucun doute sur les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard. Il relâcha un peu sa prise sur le bras de ce dernier, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Voyant que son enseignant ne bougeait pas, Harry attira le visage de Severus vers le sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et, avec douceur, il frôla les lèvres de Severus. Ce dernier ferma les yeux à ce simple contact. Il se laissa faire alors que le jeune homme venait quémander un nouveau baiser que Severus lui donna finalement avec plaisir. Bien plus doux et tendre que les précédents, l'enseignant embrassait le plus délicatement le jeune homme. Comme pour se faire pardonner de sa brutalité, il continua jusqu'à entendre un léger gémissement s'échapper des lèvres du plus jeune. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de nouveau, Harry murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

\- Non...

À peine ce mot de prononcé qu'il embrassait de nouveau le maître des potions. Severus y mit pourtant fin rapidement.

\- Potter, dit-il alors pour le ramener à la réalité.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui noir de Rogue.

\- Je ne mentais pas, dit faiblement Harry.

\- Je sais, répondit finalement Severus.

Sachant que les sentiments du jeune homme étaient réels, devait-il lui faire part des siens ? Devait-il tenter le coup et prendre le risque de se faire jeter plus tard, quand Harry comprendrait qu'il s'était trompé sur lui ? Voyant son enseignant en plein doute, Harry parla le premier :

\- Vous me détestez tant que ça ? Demanda Harry d'une voix triste.

Severus fut touché plus par le ton que par les mots eux-mêmes. Harry était-il blessé à l'idée qu'il puisse le détester ? Cela le rassura un peu plus concernant les sentiments du plus jeune, tout comme le fit douter un peu plus sur ses propres choix à venir.

\- Et si je vous disait que oui ? Demanda Severus.

Harry sourit tristement.

\- Je le comprendrait et j'apprécierais encore plus que vous m'ayez protéger tout en me détestant, ajouta Harry.

\- Et si je vous disais que non ? Demanda ensuite Severus.

\- J'aurais du mal à y croire.

\- Tout serait plus simple si je pouvais vous détester plutôt que...

\- Que quoi ? Demanda Harry alors que l'enseignant ne finissait pas sa phrase.

Pour toute réponse Severus déposa un énième baiser sur les lèvres su plus jeune, surprenant alors ce dernier. Le professeur de potions alla même jusqu'à glisser sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry à la recherche de sa consœur. Il put sentir le corps du plus jeune frisonner tout contre lui. Il mit pourtant rapidement fin au baiser.

\- Je croyez que vous aimiez ma mère, dit faiblement Harry tout en serrant ses poings.

Severus soupira devant l'ai abattu du jeune homme.

\- Je l'ai aimé, avoua finalement Rogue. Ou en tout cas j'ai cru l'aimer.

À ces mots Harry releva les yeux vers celui qu'il était venu à aimer éperdument avec le temps.

\- Mais je me rends compte à quel point je me tromper surtout maintenant que je peut enfin... Severus s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Maintenant que tu es là, conclu faiblement Severus.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon choix que de se dévoiler ainsi, lui et ses sentiments, mais il sentait aussi que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il avait l'occasion, enfin, de goûter au bonheur et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter aussi longtemps que possible.

Harry nota rapidement le tutoiement de son enseignant ce qui le fit sourire et le sens même de la phrase lui fit passer ses bras autour du cou de l'enseignant.

\- Je vous aime ! Avoua une nouvelle fois Harry.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Un léger sourire certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Je ne vais pas changer de caractère pour toi, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, répondit une nouvelle fois Harry.

\- Et tu veux toujours être avec moi ?

\- Oui, redit Harry en souriant de plus belle.

\- Soit, mais c'est à tes risques et périls, dit Severus avant d'attirer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Depuis le temps qu'il désirait le tenir ainsi, tout contre lui. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait entendre ces mots. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait un miracle. Depuis le temps... Il senti les bras du jeune homme passer autour de sa tailler avant que ce dernier n'enfouisse son visage dans ses vêtements, en humant l'odeur.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant que Severus ne repousse délicatement le corps de Harry.

\- Je vais devoir instaurer quelques règles si tu veux que ça marche, dit alors Severus, prenant de court le jeune homme.

Ce dernier grimaça légèrement, ce qui amusa l'enseignant.

\- Hors de question de parler de nous à la presse.

\- Évidemment. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je tiens à ma vie privée.

\- Hors de question que je devienne ami avec les Weasley ou Miss Granger.

\- Je suppose que c'est faisable, tant que je peux le voir autant que je veux, rétorqua Harry.

\- Et enfin, ne compte pas sur moi pour un être un Poufsouffle dégoulinant de niaiserie.

Harry ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de sourire.

\- Je vous vois mal le faire de toute façon, avoua Harry. Je peux aussi instaurer quelques règles ? Tenta ensuite le plus jeune.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Severus quelque peu sur la défensif.

\- J'ai le droit de parler de ma vie sentimental à mes amis.

\- Bien, accepta difficilement Severus tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir faire des compromis.

\- Je peux espérer avoir le droit à des preuves d'amour ? Demanda Harry embarrassé.

\- Je suppose que oui, répondit Severus en serrant un peu plus le corps de Harry.

Il déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou avant de remonter le long de sa mâchoire et de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Un frisson parcourut le corps du plus jeune.

\- Comme ça ? Demanda Severus tout contre son oreille, d'une voix lascive.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête alors que sa voix refusait de sortir.

\- J'emménage quand ? Demanda Harry avec empressement.

Severus avait l'impression de rêver. Était-il réellement en train de serrer le corps de celui qu'il aimait tout contre lui ? Ce dernier l'aimait-il réellement ou était le fruit de son imagination ? N'allait-il pas trop vite en besogne ou au contraire devait-il rattraper le temps perdu ?

\- Quand tu veux je suppose.

Harry, voulant montrer son bonheur enfin retrouvé, embrassa de nouveau son désormais amant pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Quelque jours après, Severus recevait une lettre de McGonagall lui demandant de revenir et s'il ne voulait pas de la place de directeur, il pouvait toujours revenir en temps de professeur de potions. Il fit de nombreux aller retour, discutant avec McGonagall et Dumbledore avant de finalement tomber d'accord. Severus, un peu poussé par Harry, finit donc par retourner à Poudlard en tant que directeur adjoint en plus de son poste de professeur de potions. Harry décida de devenir auror, comme il l'avait souhaité et les conseils et leçons de son désormais amant l'aidèrent beaucoup.

Un an après, contrairement à ce que Severus avait pensé, Harry et lui était toujours ensemble. Alors qu'il était assis dans le fauteuil, Severus leva les yeux vers Harry, installé dans le canapé. Un livre en main, ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqua son regard. Pourtant le jeune homme leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Harry lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, dit alors Severus pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à ce moment là, avant de se lever et de s'installer sur les cuisses de son amant.

\- Je sais, dit-il tout contre ses lèvres, mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux te l'entendre, plutôt que "moi aussi", remarqua Harry.

Severus l'embrassa finalement tout en passant déjà ses mains sous les couches de vêtements du plus jeune. Il avait franchi le dernier obstacle devant lui, se dévoilant enfin corps et âme. Harry avait su se montrer patient durant cette année et Severus savait maintenant avec certitude que jamais son jeune amant ne partirait loin de lui. La vie lui souriait enfin et il comptait bien en profiter pendant le reste de ses jours...


End file.
